Episode 57
Pagtatagpo is the fifty-seventh episode of Encantadia. It aired on October 4, 2016. Summary Vish'ka, impressed by Lira's courage, makes the armor for her and tells them that they could count on his help against Hathoria. Agane reports that she had seen Alena, so Pirena ordered Hathors to find her. Ybarro and Alena meet again, but Ybarro does not want her to find Amihan and leads her away. Danaya and Lira's presence was made known to Hagorn by the Hathors who were sent to Ascano. Attacking their ship, Hagorn manages to separate Lira from Danaya and kills Lira. Chapter 29 (continued) Mila makes clumsy attacks, but Vish'ka disarms her. Lira tries to distract Vish'ka by taking photos of him and the others with her cellphone. Wahid notices them getting away and has them captured, saying Vish'ka's benevolence has its limits. Lira asked if Vish'ka was really good, for he is willing to take a woman against her will. Vish'ka said that they had an agreement. Lira says Danaya was forced to accept, because they have a really important mission to defeat the Hathors. Wantuk thinks her words have some effect on them. Vish'ka orders them imprisoned. The barbaros laughed. Agane reports to Hagorn that she saw no Mulawin still alive. Pirena thinks someone else had killed their soldiers. Agane also reports that she saw Alena earlier. Pirena said it cannot be, as Alena is no longer in Encantadia. Alena returrns to Lireo and attacks the Hathor soldiers. Asval, Dagtum and Axilom see her. Dagtum slashes her at the back, but Alena teleports away. Axilom observes that she is a high-born diwata to have such ability, but they do not know her. Hagorn says Agane would not lie. Asval reported that a diwata had entered the palace. Hagorn says it was Alena. He orders Pirena to clean her mess. Alena appears in a forest, wounded. She faints. Pirena had Alena's clothes sniffed by some Hathors and orders them to find Alena. Gurna said she should not let herself be humiliated by Hagorn in front of underlings. Pirena accepts Hagorn's rebuke since he is her father, but Gurna insists that the Queen of Lireo should not be so treated, even by her father. Hathors arrive in Ascano, who wish to speak with their leader to notify them of the new orders of the new King of Encantadia, Hagorn. One of the barbaros asked who the new king is and how he became king. The Hathor was about to draw his sword but another barbaro apologized for him, saying that their leader is busy with guests: Sang'gres Lira and Danaya. The Hathors look at each other and leave. Wantuk greets the barbaros good morning, and casually tells them that they stink. Wantuk says they could not escape as long as the barbaros stand guard. Danaya wakes up. Wantuk and Lira inform her that they are now captives. Wantuk says that in these times Danaya can rely on him. Wantuk tries to leave, but Wahid sees him. Wantuk says he is getting hurt even though Wahid is only pretending. Wahid says their end is near. Danaya, Lira and Wantuk were brought before Vish'ka. Vish'ka says he admired Lira's courage and made the armor for her. It was golden. Lira was impressed by the armor. Vish'ka places the helm on her head. She thanks him, Danaya coaching her with the Enchan words. The Hathors inform Hagorn that Danaya and someone named Lira are guests of the barbaros in Ascano. Pirena says it cannot be, since Danaya and her daughter are in the human world. Hagorn says they must make sure by using Imaw's staff. Paopao notices that Imaw is sad. Imaw still remembers losing his ancestral staff Balintataw, which he lost for reasons unknown. Paopao hugs Imaw, to cheer him up. Imaw says Paopao has become one of the reasons why he wanted to live longer. Imaw says they still have to fight a long struggle in order to retake Lireo from the enemies and restore peace in Encantadia. Paopao says he dances when he is sad. When Paopao danced, Imaw and the other Adamyans imitate him. Pirena used Balintataw to show them who are the guests of the barbaros and gigantes. They see Danaya and the true Lira, daughter of Amihan. Lira models with her armor. Danaya tells her it is inappropriate behavior for a princess. Danaya approaches Vish'ka and thanks him, saying that he is a good Encantado. Vish'ka tells her not to judge others by appearance. Vish'ka apologizes, for he cannot accompany them to Devas. He tells them that if they need help against Hathoria, they can count on the gigantes and barbaros. They bade each other farewell. The Ascanos salute Danaya's party. Wantuk drops an Ascano cup. Wahid notices and confronts him. Wantuk pretends he did not know where it came from and looks up. Wahid looks up as well, thinking it did come from the sky. Vish'ka, who has been observing them, hits Wahid at the head. Amihan asked a mandirigma where Ybarro is. She was told that he left to find food. Ybarro comes close to where Alena is sleeping. Back on their sky ship, Lira asked Danaya if it was the fastest way to Devas. Wantuk said that if she wanted the fastest way, they should have let the barbaros kill them. Danaya says she doesn't know how close they were, but nature would point the right way, just as Cassiopea had said. Hagorn and some Hathors, on their sky ship, see Lira in hers. He orders them to make a precise aim. Lira sees them and waves at the other ship. Danaya tells her it was the Hathors. Wantuk was thrown upwards by the Hathor attack. Danaya jumps to secure him. Hagorn tells his forces that they must make sure that the diwatas die. With her ship crashing, Lira teleports away. Alena wakes up. Ybarro sees her. They approach each other and embrace. Alira Naswen was glad that Amihan could smile in the midst of their troubles. Amihan becomes serious, but Alira Naswen tells her not to hide it, for it would inspire her followers. Alira Naswen said her gladness could only belong to a woman who is in love. Amihan says that if she refers to Prince Ybrahim… they just have a long but complicated history. Alira Naswen says she knew the feeling of loving a man who loved somebody else. Amihan asked if it was Aquil, since she had noticed it for a long time. Alira Naswen said that even though she was not concealing it, Aquil doesn't seem to notice. Amihan says Aquil had many things in mind. Amihan said that they should pray that they get what they deserve one day. Ybarro said he loved Alena. Alena wonders about this, since he had told her in the past that he did not love her. He said he had lied in the past because he did not think he was worthy of her. Alena slaps him, saying that it was not his right to decide what is right for her. Ybarro said many things have changed since Alena 'died.' Alena said it was a long tale, but what is important then was to find her sister Amihan. Ybarro says he did not know where Amihan is. Alena says she was worried about her sister. Ybarro says he was sure Amihan could take care of herself, and what is important is that they are now together. He embraced her again. Lira looks for Danaya and Wantuk in the forest, but encounters Hagorn instead. Danaya heals Wantuk using the Earth Gem and sends him back to the barbaros to ask for help. They were attacked by Hathors. Lira draws her sword. Hagorn says her weapon is useless if she doesn't know how to use it. She blocks Hagorn's attack, but he succeeds in disarming her. Lira vanishes, but Hagorn senses she is still around. He stabbed in the air, and Lira appears, mortally wounded. She collapsed on the floor. Danaya sees Lira fallen. Hagorn says she is too late. He withdraws, saying that he had already accomplished his goal. Danaya beats up the Hathors who remained. Danaya kills the four Hathors who showed up by using the Earth Gem to impale them. Alena said she learned what had happened in Lireo. Saying she had nowhere to go, she asked if she could stay in the mandirigma camp. Ybarro says it was dangerous there right now, as they had helped Amihan… escape and get away. Ybarro says he knew of another place where they would be more safe. The Hathors sent by Pirena follow Alena's scent. Danaya orders the Earth Gem to heal Lira, but nothing happened. Wantuk says his condolences, because not even her gem could revive the dead. Danaya insists that Lira is not yet dead. Memorable Quotes Trivia *It seems that Balintataw's range could expand depending on its user.